An internal combustion engine is provided with a pulsation damper for damping pressure pulsation of fuel in a fuel pipe adapted to deliver fuel to a plurality of fuel injection valves. In general, the pulsation damper has been disposed at the longitudinal end of the fuel pipe in the past (see e.g. Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2005-69033).
In the internal combustion engine described in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2005-69033, since the pulsation damper is disposed at the longitudinal end of the fuel pipe, the fuel pipe is increased in length, thus inhibiting the entire engine, including the fuel pipe, from being made compact.